Talk:Linux
GNU/Linux I'm getting rid of the GNU/Linux crap, you can whine if you want, but NO ONE calls it that anymore. Also if I understand correctly it refers to a very certain type of linux that is based entirely on GNU licensed software. Also I might add more games if I can think of any. Every time I see "GNU/Linux" I want to punch some one in the face. --Kristiy80 19:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Your hate makes Richard M. Stallman strong... --Mozai 20:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Why? Because people actually use Linux, and you can actually spend money on games. Why on Earth there isn't a Macintosh page before there was a Linux page, I don't know. I cut-and-pasted the games from other recommended lists to here that will run natively in Linux, and I added some award-winners. The Simon Tatham puzzles is there because it's free, it's one package that gets you shitload of games that sells a shitload of books at newsstands or B&N or the Apple iPhone store. Hell, it should be on the Freeware Games page too since it runs on Windows too. --Mozai 04:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Why the 'distros' column? The majority of linux games will run on the majority of linux distributions. You could near enough type 'all of them' for every entry on this page. Iaminspace 12:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, they could all run, if the user is willing to figure out compling from source and debugging any library incompatibilities, or port it from another distro and puzzle out what the package dependcies are. The distros column is for package management systems that make installing the game simple with a few clicks. --Mozai 12:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually compiling from source is not that hard (and no I am not some raging neckbeard), also by putting the distro column there it kind of makes it look like they will only run on those distros to a n00b. --Kristiy80 18:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The distros column is there for people who don't know how to use anything other than "ubuntu software centre" or "smart-gui" or whatever the real name of Fedora's "Package Manager" pointy-clicky thing is. For those n00bs, it really won't be available for them unless it's in a tidy precooked package. When get halted on '/usr/lib/libGL.so’, needed by `lib/libsfml-window.so.2.0.0', an average Joe is stuck. A slightly above-average Jane will search her local distro's repository for "libgl"... and get over 200 results, none of which are called something simple like 'libgl-dev'. And then there was the time I had to downgrade my dev libraries temporarily to match whatever was installed on the author's machine... aye carumba. Compiling from source is easy *if* you've done it before and *if* the author doesn't have any weird dependencies; and if you know how to do that, then you aren't a n00b and won't pay attention to the 'distros' column anyways. --Mozai 20:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WTF? Where's DOOM and other Id games? : Dunno, man. I guess /v/ doesn't talk about them anymore. --Mozai 12:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: There are source ports but the commercial releases are Windows-only. LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:58, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Urban terror Urban Terror should be listed here, but I don't really know if it is distro friendly or not. If someone cares, please add it for me wherever it should be. 15:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC)